


Nothing That Can Hurt You

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, BAMF Merlin, Hurt Merlin, Knights being knights, M/M, Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin, Wise Leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out and doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing That Can Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a two part story. It takes place after Uther starts deteriorating and Morgana goes off the rails. Rating is for next chapter.

                “Merlin, I’m going to need my red jacket for tonight,” Arthur stopped speaking when he looked up from his parchment covered desk to see Guinevere walking in with his lunch. “Guinevere.” He smiled. “Is my lazy manservant shirking his duty again?”

                Gwen smiled at Arthur fondly. “Merlin is taking the King his lunch.” At Arthur’s raised eyebrow Gwen flushed. “I asked him to.”

                “He will drive my father to distraction within seconds, are you sure…”

                “Your father finds Merlin to be very entertaining,” Gwen said with mock severity.

                “Heaven help us,” Arthur said motioning for Gwen to sit with him.

                Gwen perched on a chair and looked at Arthur nervously. “The King is often in good spirits after spending some time with Merlin.” She poured Arthur his wine.

                “I know,” Arthur said taking a bite of his lunch. “Gaius says that Merlin’s the only one who makes my father laugh these days.” Arthur sighed.

                Gwen put a hand on Arthur’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

                Arthur flashed a wan smile. “You aren’t here to talk about my Father.”

                “No.” Gwen looked at the table then back to Arthur nervously. “About what we were talking about the other day…”

                Arthur looked away. “Guinevere…”

                “Arthur, I love you. I do. But you know as well as I do that we aren’t _in love_ with each other.”

                “You really do want to have this conversation, don’t you?” Arthur said lightly. At Gwen’s look Arthur sighed again. “I’m the Prince, Guinevere. Camelot will always come first.”

                “I know Arthur. But we both know that there is someone else who holds your affections.”

                Arthur leaned back and looked at her, not denying her words. “And Lancelot.”

                Gwen flushed and looked away. “He is very kind.”

                “You love him, are in love with him.” Arthur stated without emotion.

                Gwen looked up and gave Arthur a small smile. “Yes.”

                “Merlin says Lancelot is just as bespotted with you.” Arthur smiled gently at Gwen. “It’s okay. I’ll talk to him.”

                Gwen’s smile grew brighter. “Thank you.”

                Arthur turned back to his lunch.

                “What about you?” Gwen asked.

                Arthur looked up into the distance. “He gives too much already,” he mumbled quietly. “I can’t ask…”

                “He loves you.” Gwen scolded him. “Arthur, Merlin lives and breathes for you. You have to know that.”

                “I…” Arthur cast around his room. “There is nothing I could offer him. At best, I could name him my consort and force him to live his life under public scrutiny.”

                “He would do that and so much more if you just asked him.”

                “He would have to stand aside and watch me foster children with surrogates. I could never do    that to him.”

                “Maybe that wouldn’t be an issue with him.”

                Arthur glanced at her. “I would be lost without him, Guinevere. I can’t risk…”

                “You aren’t really risking anything. As Gwaine says, he’s a sure wager.”

                “Gwaine.” Arthur pushed his plate away. “And as his best mate, Gwaine would know.”

                “Don’t be like that. Elyian said that Gwaine and Merlin aren’t… intimate.”

                Arthur looked at Gwen, his eyes showing his unspoken hope. “They certainly spend a lot of time together.”

                “I think you’ll find that if given a choice, Merlin would rather spend the time with you.” Gwen stood up as footfalls could be heard outside Arthur’s open door. “Talk to him.”

                Arthur gave a hesitant nod as Leon stepped into his room flanked with Percy and Gwaine. “Sire,” Leon bowed. Arthur took in the mud splattered, dusty appearance of his knights and nodded back to him seriously. “The town of Aberle was attacked. Young men and women were taken like in Grythe, Leetham, and Elsway.”

                Arthur stood up quickly and walked over to the map on his desk. “They’re moving east. Have we figured out why they are taking only certain young men and women?”

                “We found something,” Leon reported. “Some of our men were able to wrestle it away from their attackers. It’s some sort of magical… thing.”

                Arthur looked at Leon with a raised eyebrow.

                “It’s a rock that glows when it’s around certain people.” Gwaine broke in. “That’s how they know which people to take. We couldn’t get it to work on any of us. We figure Gaius could tell us what it’s looking for.”

                “Then let’s go hear what Gaius has to say.” Arthur said before he swept out the room with Leon, Percy, and Gwaine in tow.

                “Thank you,” Percy said suddenly as they walked down the hall. Arthur glanced at the hulking man. “For the horse. He’s perfect. Thank you.”

                Arthur nodded, careful not to let his confusion show on his face. Of all his knights he knew Percy the least. Quiet and shy, Percy tended to blend into the background of all of their outings like a silent guardian. Only Merlin and Lancelot seemed to be able to get past Percy’s natural reserve. “You are welcome,” Arthur said, hoping Percy would say something more so he would know what horse Percy was referring to.

                Percy, though, just altered his gait slightly so that Leon and Gwaine were walking beside Arthur. Arthur shrugged and made a mental note to ask Merlin about what Percy had said later. They made their way quickly to Gaius’s chambers but found them empty. Arthur looked up to the closed door to Merlin’s room and absently wondered if it was as untidy as it was the last time he had ventured to Merlin’s domain. Shaking his head to regain focus, Arthur turned and started walking to the council chamber.

                As Arthur suspected, Gaius was waiting for him with Elyian and Lancelot in the council chamber with a few of Uther’s counselors. “Sire.” Gaius bowed. He held up a small black rock that fit in the palm of his hand.

                “Sir Leon told me of his findings. Do you know what it does?” Arthur said cutting Gaius’s usually garrulous introduction. He caught sight of Elyian elbowing Gwaine with a wink as Gaius motioned for a servant to come forward.

                “I believe, Sire, that this rock indicates the level of a person’s purity.” He brought it near the young girl and the rock glowed a deep purple. The girl flushed, her eyes on the floor. Gaius thanked her quietly and she melted back into the background.

                “A person’s purity?” Arthur stated, his eyebrows high.

                “They’re stripping the towns of virgins,” Gwaine said loudly with an interested glance toward the stone. Elyian elbowed him, and the other knights gave him an irritated look. “What would anyone be doing with a bunch of…”

                Gaius cleared his throat. “Sire,” he said shooting a chastising look at Gwaine. “This rock seems to indicate that whomever it is stealing your people away are doing to for magical purposes. There are a number of spells where the blood of virgins are used.”

                “What kind of spells?” Arthur asked.

                “All sorts of spells, Sire.” Gaius shrugged. “Virgin’s blood is very potent. And given the number of people taken, they must be amassing quite a quantity of it.”

                “We’ve been unable to capture any of the attackers or follow them once they take the people,” Leon stated softly. “After they get who they came for, they just vanish. We got lucky wrestling the stone away from one of them, but none of the people we’ve planted in the towns have been taken.”

                “That’s because we’ve never known what they looking for,” Arthur said confidently. “Now we do. Any chance that any of you?” Gwaine snorted as the others shook their heads. Arthur sighed. “Call the other knights and their squires. There has to be someone untouched that we can use as bait. Someone not too young.” He caught Merlin’s eyes as his manservant quietly slipped in the room. Merlin flashed him a goofy grin and walked over to Gaius. “Leon, Gaius go out and… Not you!” he said paling slightly.

                Merlin looked up at him baffled as the rock in Gaius’s hand pulsed brilliantly next to him.

 

                “How is it even possible that you haven’t slept with anyone yet!” Arthur shouted at Merlin. They were standing in Arthur’s bedroom after Arthur had dragged Merlin out of the council chamber amid hotly interested looks (Gwaine) and worried concerned looks (everyone else).

                “What are you talking about!” Merlin shouted back, flushing red.

                “You are a virgin,” Arthur snapped angrily.

                “How do you… Like it’s any of your business!”

                “You’re my servant, Merlin, of course it’s my business!”

                “Well, it’s not like I’ve had a lot of time on my hands!”

                “What did you do in Ealdor?! Or on Feast days? Haven’t you found a nice girl…”

                Merlin looked at him speechless for a few seconds before throwing his hands up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Why are we even talking about the state of my virtue?”

                “The rock, you idiot. It glowed.”

                “So?”

                “It means you’re a virgin.”

                “Yes, I think I’ve gotten that.”

                “The men attacking those towns are only taking virgins. Gaius thinks they’re using virgin blood in some sort of spell.”

                “What kind of spell?”

                “We don’t know. That’s why we need someone on the inside who can lead us to where ever they’re taking these virgins.”

                “Great! Well since we’ve established that I fit the criteria, I can be bait.”

                “No. Not you.”

                “Why not me? I am a virgin. I’ll be able to put a trail down so you can the others can follow me…”

                “You didn’t hear me, Merlin. Gaius thinks they’re killing these virgins and using their blood for something.”

                “I did hear you. Arthur…”

                “I’m not going to use you as bait.”

                “Why not?”

                “I’m not. I’ll find someone else.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous.”

                “You can’t talk that way to me!” Arthur shouted again, banging his fists on his table. “You are not coming and that’s final.”

                “Arthur, of course I’m coming. And of course I’ll be bait. I trust you to pull me out of there before anything too bad happens.” Merlin stepped closer to Arthur. “It will be fine.”

                “I don’t like it.”

                “Look, this is hardly the first time I’ve acted as bait for something. And if we can stop this…”

                “Merlin, you don’t understand. These men are ravaging the towns, then disappearing. I can’t risk…” He swallowed his words and looked at Merlin, hoping that the other man could read what he couldn’t say in his eyes.

                Merlin’s luminous blue eyes looked at him with Merlin’s characteristic child-like trust. “I’ll be fine,” he said putting his hand on Arthur’s sleeve.

                Arthur looked down at Merlin’s hand and put his on top of it. A fission of heat swept through him. Arthur slowly looked up and watched as Merlin absently chewed on his lower lip. Arthur forced his eyes up to meet Merlin’s. Merlin was watching him carefully. Arthur couldn’t stop himself from leaning over just slightly and…

                A knock on the door made Arthur jump away from Merlin. “Enter.” He croaked.

                “We’ll find someone else.” Gwaine stomped in Arthur’s room and grabbed Merlin. Percy, Elyian, and Lancelot followed after him. “We’re not using Merlin as bait.”

                “I’m sure they’re any number of people who would be willing to do this if you asked them.” Elyian said holding his hands out in front of him. “It doesn’t have to be Merlin.”

                “Leon and Gaius are talking to the knights and squires now,” Lancelot reported. “I’m sure they’ll find someone.”

                “Tell them to stop,” Merlin said pulling his arm out of Gwaine’ grip. “I’ll do it.”

                “Merlin!” Gwaine hissed. “Don’t make me get you drunk tonight.”

                Merlin smiled at Gwaine. “That wasn’t successful before, chances are it won’t be successful tonight.”

                Arthur’s head snapped to Merlin and Gwaine as the implications of Merlin’s sentence sunk in. “Wait, you and he…”

                “Virgin, remember?” Merlin shrugged.

                Gwaine’s frowned. “Not for want to trying on my part!”

                “Too much information!” Elyian cringed. “Arthur, seriously. You won’t really let Merlin do this, right?”

                “Like I listen to what he says,” Merlin muttered.

                Arthur shot him an annoyed look. “Merlin…”

                “We’ll find another way,” Lancelot stepped in. “There has to be…”

                “Look, I’ll be fine. Just… Just don’t lose me,” Merlin smiled helplessly with a little shrug.

                Elyian, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur looked at Merlin, their concern evident on their faces. Percy stepped forward and took Merlin by the arm. “I swear to you, I will not rest while you are with them.”

                Merlin smiled brightly at Percy’s heartfelt words. He patted Percy’s arm. “Don’t worry. It will be fine.”

 

                It wasn’t fine. It was nowhere near fine. In fact, if Arthur had to say, it was the complete opposite from fine. He sat around the campfire and stared at Merlin as his manservant dished out dinner for all the knights. Dinner, of course was delicious. At some point, Merlin had become impressively good at cooking. And setting up and organizing camp. And keeping the knight s from brooding.

                Arthur quietly accepted his bowl and watched Merlin interact with Elyian, Percy, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Leon. There was no one else. Leon’s squire had been knighted the previous summer and he hadn’t found a replacement yet. The others never had squires and didn’t seem to need them. Arthur knew from Gwen that his knights wanted for nothing. Merlin somehow found time to tend to all of their needs while still keeping up with the endless responsibilities that Arthur heaped on him. Frankly, Arthur didn’t know how he did it, but he was deeply thankful that he did. That thankfulness, however did little to quell the jealousy that stabbed at him as he watched his knights smile and touch his manservant with comfortable familiarity.

                As everyone got comfortable with their bowls of steaming stew, Merlin stood up. “Eat with us,” Arthur murmured.

                It wasn’t an unusual request, but everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and watch for Merlin’s reaction. Merlin, as always, just rolled his eyes. “Give me a minute, I want to tend to the horses.”

                “I’ll help you with them after dinner,” Elyian promised.

                Merlin just shook his head, “It won’t take me but a minute,” he said before strolling off.

                The others watch as he disappeared into the trees to where the horses were tied. “You know, you could talk him out of this if you said the right things, princess.” Gwaine groused.

                Arthur looked at Gwaine with a raised eyebrow.

                The others smiled into their stew.

                “What?” Arthur demanded sitting up.

                “Come on, Sire.” Gwaine pressed. “I might not be able to lure him into my bed, but I’m sure a few words from you and he’ll happily sully his virtue.”

                Elyian snorted. “Few words? Do you really think he would need to do even that?”

                “Kiss him,” Percy said wisely.

                “He’s completely untouched. Imagine what you could show him,” Gwaine said wistfully.

                “Stop that!” Arthur ordered. “I don’t think the state of Merlin’s virtue is fitting dinner conversation.”

                There was a brief silence before Arthur cleared his throat. “Besides, if you haven’t been able to sleep with him, he probably prefers the fairer sex. He wouldn’t be interested in me.”

                There was another short silence as the knights all looked at each other. “Ah, no.” Elyian said shortly.

                Arthur stared at him.

                “Merlin’s very popular in Camelot, sire.” Leon said delicately. “The state of his virtue is not for the lack of offers.” He took another spoonful of stew.

                “And how would you know that?” Arthur demanded. At Leon’s innocent look, Arthur snorted. “Keep an eye out for him.” He said leaning forward. “And tell me what you know.”

                The other knights leaned closer. “My sister says there’s a betting pool on who would be the first to bed him,” Elyian reported. “She says that the pool is pretty sizable.”

                “What? That’s ridiculous!” Arthur exclaimed, looking at Leon. “How long has that been going on?”

                Leon cleared his throat again. “Since he became your manservant.”

                Arthur looked at Leon incredulously.

                “He’s saving himself for love,” Lancelot said lightly before looking away into the distance.

                “If by love you mean Arthur,” Gwaine snorted.

                Arthur just stared at Gwaine.

                “Oh, stop playing dumb with us. You know he’s gagging for you.” Gwaine said rolling his eyes. “Although he’s so busy being noble about you and Gwen…” He looked at Elyian. “No offense.”

                “None taken.” Elyian said helping himself to more stew. “You should talk to him,” he said to Arthur. “If you and my sister…”

                “Guinevere and I are no longer pursuing a relationship,” Arthur said tactfully. He looked at Lancelot. “You had better take care of her.”

                Lancelot looked cautiously hopeful. “You and she?”

                “We figured out that our interests lie elsewhere.” Arthur admitted.

                There was another brief silence before Gwaine broke out into laughter. “Thank God that’s done.”

                Elyian breathed a sigh of relief. “No kidding.” He went through his saddlebag and pulled out a wineskin and tossed it to Arthur. “Having you interested in Gwen was nice, but awkward.”

                Arthur caught the wineskin and looked at his knights. Lancelot had a radiant shell shocked look on his face as the others congratulated him. “Leon?”

                Leon flushed slightly. “Guinevere would make a wonderful queen, sire, but…”

                “You two had less chemistry than two mules,” Gwaine laughed. “Watching you together was excruciating.”

                “It was not that bad!” Arthur denied passing on the wineskin.

                “Yes, it was, sire,” Leon said with a smile. “You and Merlin, on the other hand…”

                “On the other hand what?” Merlin asked coming back to the clearing.

                Percy distracted him by throwing him the wineskin and Lancelot quickly went to the pot and put some stew in the last clean bowl.

                “We were just talking about you and the princess getting some privacy when we get back to Camelot,” Gwaine said with a smirk.

                Merlin accepted the bowl from Lancelot and sat down next to Arthur. “You just want to get out of practice!” he accused handing the wineskin back to Arthur. Arthur tossed it to Lancelot.

                “No, I think Gwaine was talking about you and the prince getting some practice. Together.” Elyian’s voice dripped with innuendo.

                “Arthur doesn’t need any more practice being a prat,” Merlin said with a shrug, completely missing what Elyian and Gwaine were suggesting.

                “We’re talking about…”

                “Gwaine!” Arthur said quickly. Gwaine looked at him with a smirk but stopped talking. “Based on their previous attacks, our targets should be reaching Medina tomorrow. I’ll go with Merlin and…”

                “No, you stay out here with the rest of the knights,” Merlin disagreed. “If they see you in your armor they’ll instantly know…”

                “Then I’ll take off my…”

                “Over my dead body.”

                “I’m not sending you in there alone…”

                “You will send me in there alone and the rest of you will be watching out for the attackers.”

                “No, I need to keep an eye on you.”

                “I think you’ll notice a group of twenty riders storming into town,” Merlin said sarcastically.

                “Merlin!”

                “Arthur!”

                “Don’t argue with…”

                “Stop talking nonsense then!” Merlin looked at the others who were pretending not to be listening in. “And stop smirking!” he said to Gwaine.

                “We’re just watching the foreplay,” Gwaine answered.

                There were some sniggers that were quieted under Arthur’s glare. “Merlin…”

                “No, Arthur. We stick to the plan. I go into Medina and spend some time in their market. You all will watch from a distance and wait until I get captured. I’ll create a trail for you to follow and I’ll lead you right to their main camp. We’ll free the captives and stop the attackers. There’s no reason to change plans now.”

                “I don’t like it.”

                “You don’t like anything,” Merlin said shaking his head. He turned to Leon. “Do you like the plan?”

                Leon looked from Arthur to Merlin. “It is the best possibility.”

                Merlin looked at Arthur triumphantly. “See.”

                “Traitor,” Arthur murmured darkly to Leon.

                Leon just shrugged and helped Percy gather the bowls. “No, I’ll do that!” Merlin said standing up.

                “Finish your dinner,” Leon said with a gentle smile. “We can handle a few dishes.”

                Merlin looked like he wanted to argue, but Arthur tugged on his pants. Merlin looked at Arthur then sat down. The others looked at Arthur, then at Merlin, and suddenly found need to be elsewhere.

                “That was tactful,” Arthur said under his breath.

                “Arthur, it really will be okay,” Merlin said to him.

                Arthur shifted over slightly so that his side was pressed against Merlin’s. The night air was slightly cooler, making Arthur thankful for Merlin’s warmth. “I wish you wouldn’t act as though your life had no value,” Arthur said suddenly.

                Merlin took another bite of his stew. “I’ll be fine. Besides, when this works, you won’t have to worry about these bandits hurting anyone else.”

                “But there will always be something else. Some other opportunity for you to throw your life away.”

                “Like you’re one to talk,” Merlin said severely. “You’re always running about trying to sacrifice yourself for something.”

                “I’m a prince. It’s my job.”

                “And it’s my job to keep you safe.”

                “I don’t remember that as being part of the job description.”

                “Then you didn’t read the job description carefully enough.”

                “Maybe when we get back I’ll have to rewrite it.”

                “Maybe, but then how often do I actually listen to you. As long as you run about trying to get yourself killed for the good of the kingdom, how can I do any less?”

                Arthur sighed and looked at the flames. “Percy thanked me for a horse. Is he talking about that giant monster he’s riding today?”

                “Yes. I bought him last week when I saw him. He’s perfect for Percy.”

                “He is.” Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. “You will be careful, won’t you? I don’t really have time to break in another servant.”

                Merlin smiled at him. “Of course.”

 

 

                “Where is he!” Gwaine shouted at Arthur.

                Arthur ignored him as he searched for broken twigs, branches, anything that would show him where Merlin had gone.

                “Gwaine, let the prince work,” Lancelot quieted him.

                “He said he would be able to find him!” Gwaine growled.

                “Twenty horsemen and captives vanished. You saw them disappear with your own eyes, Gwaine. How can you hold him…” Elyian was cut off by Arthur.

                “He’s this way,” Arthur said shortly.

                “How do you know?” Gwaine demanded.

                Arthur lifted his hand to show a small scrap of brown fabric- a scrap of Merlin’s coat.

 

 

                Arthur signaled Gwaine and Elyian to go right and Lancelot and Percy to go left. He crept forward with Leon, disabling one of the castle’s sentries, then killing another. They had ridden hard for three days before coming upon the ramshackle castle. Arthur found the last scrap of cloth- Merlin’s neckerchief in the bushes alongside the main entrance.

                To the misfortune of those who had captured Merlin, Arthur knew the ruins of the castle they had made into their base well. Arthur’s mother’s estate was only a short ride away, and Arthur had spent many a summer day playing in the ruins. The men guarding the castle were thugs and mercenaries, bloodthirsty and cruel, yet lacking in discipline.

                Arthur led Leon to a small wooden door. A quick kick and they were in. Arthur counted the steps as he had done when he had been a small child and walked in darkness until he could see a light in the distance. They crept along silently until a blood curling shriek was heard. Arthur’s heart went to his throat as he recognized the voice whose shrieks continued to rend the air.

                Arthur stopped himself just outside the pool of light in the door way. He heard the faint tinkling of Leon’s armor as they bent down and peered in.

                Merlin was tethered between two stone pillars, his bloody hands dripping down his pale white arms. His shirt was in tatters around his waist, his back bloody from what looked like a barbed lash.

                “I asked you where you were from,” a remarkably corpulent man snarled. “You’re much too mouthy to be from Medina.”

                “And you’re much too ugly to be the brains of this operation,” Merlin gasped.

                The fat man growled and swung the lash. Merlin screamed as skin was torn off his back.

                “Stop this Danar!” a feminine voice called. Arthur twisted so he could see her. She was tall and blond, her lightly tanned face beautiful in a cold and calculating way. “Bring him and the others to the abattoir.”

                “This one wasn’t afraid like the rest of them, Ellana. I’m telling you he’s a threat.”

                “Then kill him and be done with it!” Ellana sneered.

                Danar lashed Merlin again.

                “Tell me who you are!” Danar shouted at Merlin.

                There was a sudden commotion and Gwaine and Elyian rushed into the room. They got halfway to Danar when they were thrown across the room. Gwaine rolled off the wall and crouched down, bringing his sword up. Elyian rolled the other way.

                “I know that cape. You’re a knight of Camelot,” Ellana hissed motioning with her hand. Gwaine was dragged up by an invisible force. “Come to spy on me?” Gwaine hissed in agony as Ellana held up her fist and started squeezing, her pale lips quickly mouthing spells.

                “Get Merlin!” Arthur whispered to Leon before quietly ducking into the room. Arthur waited until Leon was close to Merlin before standing up. “Let go of him.”

                Ellana and Danar turned to stare at Arthur. Gwaine slid to the floor in an undignified lump. Arthur walked slowly to Gwaine, keeping their attention on him and not Leon or Elyian.

                “Who are you?” Danar demanded.

                “You’re Prince Arthur,” Ellana broke in. She smiled brightly to Danar. “It seems we won’t have to go all the way to Camelot to defeat the boy king. He’s come to offer himself up to us.”

                “You have been kidnapping my people,” Arthur said flatly, watching from the corner of his eye as Leon cut Merlin down. “You will free the people you’ve kidnapped and never return to our borders again.”

                Ellana laughed, an oily, unpleasant sound. “Think again, Arthur Pendragon.” She lifted her hand and Arthur couldn’t move. “I will destroy you and your pretty knights and ride into Camelot a victor.” She waved her hand and Arthur was dragged over to her. She made a fist and Arthur was slammed down to his knees.

                Gwaine leapt up and almost nicked Ellana with his blade before he was thrown backwards into a table. Elyian jumped to grab Arthur, but was intercepted by Danar. Arthur furiously tried to move, but the weight of Ellana’s magic was unbearable. He couldn’t even move his fingers to draw his blades.

                Suddenly Percy and Lance darted into the room. Lance went to help Elyian who was crossing swords with Danar, and Percy went to Leon who was half carrying/ half dragging Merlin out the doorway he and Arthur had entered. Merlin pushed off Leon’s arms and turned to face Ellana.

                Ellana lifted both her arms and everyone froze. “Enough!” She turned to Arthur. “I’ve freed the people I’ve taken. Released them to the afterlife as I will for you and your knights.” She smirked as they silently struggled against their bonds. “You are useless to me,” she said carelessly. “Kill them all,” she ordered Danar. “Except for him.” She motioned and Merlin flew to the floor next to Arthur. “I will bathe in your blood and become the strongest sorcerer in Albion.”

                “You’ve been killing innocent people and bathing in their blood for power?” Arthur ground out.

                Ellana looked surprised that he could talk. “The wards around you and Camelot are very strong. Someone tried very hard to keep you safe.” She looked at him thoughtfully. “Was it Gaius? Did that traitor spend what was left of his waning magic putting up protection wards? I didn’t think he had it in him.” She reached out to touch Arthur but flinched away as though burned when her hand was only an inch from Arthur’s golden hair. Ellana’s face contorted in rage as she waved Leon, Percy, Elyian, and Gwaine over. They crashed, as Arthur had, on their knees in front of her. “Danar,” she cooed.

                Danar dropped his lash and drew his sword as he made his way over to them. Merlin jerked up suddenly. “Come, Little One.” Merlin’s feet scrambled to get under him as he was pulled to Ellana. “Make it hurt,” Ellana said merrily to Danar.

                Danar put the tip of his sword to Arthur’s throat and smiled.

                “No.”

                Ellana and Danar turned and looked at Merlin. Merlin flashed a sorrowful look at Arthur before standing up. His legs were visibly shaking under his weight and his face lost any color it might have had.

                Ellana motioned with her hand to him, but Merlin shook his head and didn’t move. Ellana motioned with both hands and Merlin flew back into a table. He painfully rolled up, the blood from his hands and back smearing thick on the table.

                “You shouldn’t be able to move!” Ellana exclaimed as her eyes flashed a dull bronze. She quickly whispered another spell and Merlin crashed to the floor. Ellana turned to Danar. “What are you waiting for. Take care of them.”

                Danar drew his sword back ready to make the killing blow and Merlin crawled up. With an outstretched hand, Danar was thrown away from Arthur and the knights. Merlin’s bloody hand shook and he gestured to his friends. “Run,” he said softly.

                Suddenly, Arthur could move again. He jumped up and drew his sword. Ellana caught sight of him and pushed him away even as the others leapt at her. With a screamed spell, Ellana immobilized all of the knights and fisted her hands. Arthur gasped as all the air was pressed out of his body. He fell against a pillar as he struggled to breath.

                “Leave them alone!” Merlin hissed, his eyes glowing gold. Arthur, freed suddenly turned to him, sucking in air. Merlin spared him another glance before pushing out to Ellana with his power. Ellana brought both hands up and blocked Merlin’s push. She conjured up a fireball that she threw at Merlin. It struck his shoulder and he cried out, crumbling to the ground.

                “Maybe it wasn’t Gaius then,” Ellana smirked. “You can barely stand, boy. I will pull your magic out of you and use it on your precious friends.” She shouted another spell and Merlin screamed in reply.

                Arthur shook his head, trying to clear it. He crawled up, reaching for Gwaine.

                His movement caught Ellana’s attention, because suddenly it became hard for him to breathe again. He gasped desperately as his vision started to fade.

                “Please, leave them alone,” Merlin said softly bringing up his shaking hands. Arthur and the other knights could breathe again. Merlin dragged himself up to a standing position.

                Gwaine grabbed Arthur and they both pulled Percy and Leon up. Ellana turned to them, mouthing an incantation, but she was suddenly pushed back to a wall. Lance quickly disarmed the dazed Danar. Arthur advanced on Ellana but had to dive as she shot off a fireball at him. The fireball stopped in midair and fizzled out.

                Ellana turned to Merlin and screamed a long series of syllables. Small sharp knives appeared and flew toward him. Merlin waved them away with a hand. Ellana snarled as the temperature of the room went from too hot to ice cold. Merlin whispered one word and threw his hands up to the ceiling. With a deafening clap of thunder, the ceiling and the rooms above them were reduced to a fine grade of sand. The cool air quickly dissipated in the open air. Merlin turned to where Arthur and the others were gaping at him and seemed to shrink within himself.

                Ellana, having caught sight of the exchange targeted her next attack at Arthur. She muttered some words and Arthur cried out as he started burning from within. Merlin clapped his hands together and Arthur was once again okay. Merlin turned to Ellana, his eyes burning gold. “I asked you to leave them alone.”

                “I will kill you,” Ellana hissed. “And when I’m done with you I will burn them alive.”

                Merlin’s shoulders fell. “My Prince?” he asked faintly, never taking his eyes off her.

                Arthur looked at her dispassionately. “Finish it.”

                With a word and a gesture, a chasm opened up underneath Ellana. A wave of sulfuric heat erupted from the chasm. Ellana screamed once before Merlin threw her into the flames. With another wave the ground rumbled and the chasm closed.

                For a moment the silence was almost violent. Then Arthur quickly crossed the room, drawing his sword and pointing it at Merlin. Merlin nodded at him miserably and slid to his knees. “Sorcerer.” Arthur spat.

                “Yes,” came Merlin’s whispered reply.

                His soft word impelled the other to move. Gwaine took a step to Merlin, but Arthur stopped him by pricking Merlin’s bruised and bloody chest with his sword.

                “Princess, what are you doing?” Gwaine said incredulously.

                “You lied to me,” Arthur yelled at Merlin angrily.

                “I wanted to tell you, but…”

                “Shut up,” Arthur snapped.

                “Sire, he needs assistance…” Lance said going over to Merlin.

                “Do not touch him!” Arthur thundered. He drew back his sword and back handed Merlin to the ground with his fist. “Get out of my sight. If I ever see you again, I will kill you.” He hissed.

                Merlin looked up at Arthur, his blue eyes filled with tears and he nodded. He scrambled up and ran through the main doorway.

                Gwaine started to follow him, but Arthur’s sword blocked his way. “What are you doing?” Gwaine demanded.

                “He is a traitor,” Arthur said stubbornly.

                “That traitor just saved our lives!” Gwaine shouted.

                Arthur hit Gwaine with the flat of his sword and knock the man on his back. “You are never to mention him to me again.”

                “Sire,” Lance called cautiously. “He’s badly hurt…”

                Arthur turned on him. “No-one is to mention him again. Ever.” He glared at the others before sheathing his sword. “Where are the people that were kidnapped from Medina?”

                “Freed,” Elyian said quietly. “They’re waiting in the forest outside the gates for us to lead them back.”

                “Elyian, Percival, and Leon, go with the townspeople. Make sure they get home safely.” Arthur said walking over to where Danar was cowering.

                Danar looked up at Arthur, shaking and gray. “Mercy,” he pleaded.

                Arthur drew out his sword and slice the man’s head off in one graceful arch. “I think not,” Arthur muttered before walking through the hidden doorway from which he and Leon entered.

 

 

                Arthur stood atop the high stone walls of the city and studied the massive army as it prepared another assault. Behind the army was a large white tent where he knew Morgana, Aggravaine, and Bernard waited.

                “Sire,” Leon said softly interrupting Arthur’s thoughts. “The men stand ready.”

                Arthur tore his eyes from the tent and looked at Leon. “A thousand men against 30,000, I’m leading them to a massacre,” he said heavily. “How did it come to this?” He asked his chief strategist.

                Leon’s blue eyes were pained. “You did what you could. Morgana and Bernard left you with no options.”

                “This won’t be a battle,” Arthur said flatly.

                “The men rather fight and die with honor making time for your people to escape then surrender,” Leon reminded.

                “I would gladly surrender myself if I knew all of you would be safe,” Arthur said heavily.

                Leon put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that Morgana had rejected Arthur’s attempts at surrender. She would be satisfied with nothing less than the blood of Arthur and all those loyal to him, including the people of Camelot.

                Arthur shook his head and look at Leon’s face. “Elyian?”

                “His injuries will heal. He is with Gwen and Gaius.”

                “Gwen and Gaius are still here? I told you I wanted them evacuated.”

                “They will not leave you, sire. Not in Camelot’s darkest hour.”

                Arthur turned away from him. “They still have hope that we’ll somehow pull through.”

                “There is always hope,” Leon said firmly.

                “There’s been no word from Lancelot or Gwaine?”

                Leon was quiet for a few seconds. “They’re here.”

                Arthur turned to him, “What?!”

                “They came alone. They couldn’t find him.”

                “Five years,” Arthur said quietly. “It’s been five years since I…” Arthur shook his head. “Maybe it’s for the better. Maybe Merlin has found a better life. I would have liked to see him one last time.”

                Drums started pounding in the distance. Arthur turned back to the battlefield. “This is it, then. The men know what to do?”

                “Yes, Sire.” Leon drew his sword.

                “If only we could find a way to disable Morgana and her pet sorcerers,” Arthur mumbled as fire ball flew through the air towards Camelot. It struck the tall stone walls surrounding the city. Arthur knew the walls would not stand for long, not with the small army of sorcerers who fought alongside Morgana.

                Suddenly, Arthur caught sight of something flying high in the air. He almost dismissed it before it dove over Morgana’s army. As it neared the ground, Arthur involuntarily took a step back, easily recognizing the dragon that had terrorized Camelot years previous. A dragon, Merlin had said that he defeated.

                “Sire!” Leon exclaimed as the dragon breathed fired down on in invading army. The dragon gracefully arched up and flew to Camelot.

                “Hold steady,” Arthur shouted as the dragon flapped his beautiful golden wings and landed on the grass field outside of the gates.

                The dragon sat up and leaned forward until he was only about 10 feet from Arthur and Leon. “Pendragon,” the dragon rumbled low in his throat. “We meet as allies.”

                “Allies?” Arthur asked cautiously.

                “Well, as close to allies as you and I are ever going to get.” The dragon said with a shrug. “My master bid me protect you and Camelot.”

                “Your Master?” Leon asked.

                The dragon glanced at Leon for a moment before ignoring him in favor of Arthur. “Have your people step away from the wall.”

                “Should…” Leon asked.

                “Step back!” Arthur shouted. “Get away from the walls! Now!”

                His solders fell back away from the walls, and the dragon took to the air. There was a fragrant, warm wind that blew in Arthur’s face, reminding him of the many nights he and Merlin sat and talked in front of his fire on cold winter nights. The dragon turned to the walls and breathed white hot flames on the walls. For a second, Arthur could feel the terrible heat, but it was quickly tempered by the gentle smell of wood burning smoke. Over the roar of the dragon, Arthur sword he could hear Merlin’s soft voice chanting. Hope filled Arthur, and for a moment his miserable guilt that weighed him down lifted just a little.

                The dragon landed back on the field and seemed to smirk. “As long as your heart holds true, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, your walls will be undefeatable.” The dragon glanced over his shoulder as the invading army started tossing fireballs at him. The dragon looked amused. “I believe that I will scatter their forces for you.” He spread his wings and flew off.

                “Well,” Leon said as they watched the dragon scatter Bernard’s army. “That changes things.”

 

                It took less than half a day for the invading forces to be defeated and scattered. At one point, Bernard and Morgana rallied their forces and approached Camelot. Arthur led the team of knights that met them on the grassy field in front of Camelot’s walls. The fight was short and brutal. Arthur caught a glimpse of Morgana before she made her escape, leaving Bernard alone to face defeat.

                Arthur, with 5 years of long hard experience quickly explained his terms to Bernard. The dragon landed behind Arthur and glared down at Bernard until Bernard was a trembling mess. Crisis averted, Arthur then turned to the dragon. “Now, what is the price your Master asks for your assistance?” Arthur inquired.

                The dragon chuckled. “My master would do well to charge for his assistance, Pendragon, but he asks no price.” The dragon’s eyes sharpened. “But a word or two from you would not be amiss.”

                “He has my eternal thanks,” Arthur said bowing. The heat from the day made sweat run down his eyes.

                “I am not a message carrier,” the dragon said haughtily.

                “No,” Leon said shaking his head. He looked at Arthur. Arthur frowned, not understanding.

                The dragon smiled. “My master does think you are rather clever,” he said looking at Leon.

                “Then take me in his stead,” Leon said pushing Arthur behind him. “I can deliver the message.”

                “Leon, what are you…” understanding suddenly flooded Arthur’s face. “You want me to go see your master, don’t you? Give him my thanks in person.”

                “Sire,” Leon said grabbing Arthur’s arm. “Think of Camelot!”

                Arthur’s face filled with hope. “This could be my only chance to see Merlin again.”

                “You don’t know it’s Merlin!” Leon hissed. “Even if it is, you don’t know how these five years might have changed him.”

                “He came when Camelot needed him,” Arthur said with a calm smile. “That’s all I really need to know.” He turned to the dragon. “Take me to him. Please.”

                The dragon looked pleased and lowered his back to Arthur could climb him. “Watch Camelot, Leon. I’ll be back. With him.”

                “Gods speed,” Leon said, knowing that he would never be able to talk Arthur out of that insanity.

                Dragon waited until Arthur was mostly settled before spreading his wings and taking off.

                Arthur felt the cool, crisp air, but the heat from the dragon kept him comfortable. “So, does he know I’m coming?” Arthur shouted.

                “No,” the dragon rumbled. “But sometimes surprises are nice.”

                “Will he think this is a good surprise or a bad surprise?” Arthur asked cautiously.

                “We have a few hours. You may want to take the time to figure out what you are going to tell him. I think you’ll only get about 5 seconds before he turns you into something unpleasant.”

                “He wouldn’t do that,” Arthur snorted.

                “We’ll see about that. He doesn’t handle surprises all that well.”

                Arthur took a breath. “Is he… well?”

                “No.” the dragon said sourly. “The years have not been kind to him. He will be difficult to reach.”

                “But you think I can,” Arthur said with confidence he didn’t feel.

                “I think if anyone is likely to, it would be you. Now start concentrating, if you do not get this exactly right, Pendragon, I will incinerate you.” And with that the dragon refused to say any more.


End file.
